Salamander
Salamander is the pen name of Cure Salamander. She is a Video Games and a veteran Otaku who loves and knew many manga animes. Her great specialty, is to create Crossovers series between Pretty Cure and the Animation Studios. Appearance: She had black or dark brown eyes, and long black hair comparable to Rapunzel, which is wound with a long red ribbon that look like as a Japanese dragon tail, two long fore wicks wrapped with long pink ribbons that look like as the Japanese dragon tails. Wore often in uniform that is inspired to a high school student, with a tie with the red and gray strips around of her neck. A black pleated black skirt with hanging black straps, shoes, and so a white shirt. She had several grains of beauties in her left face, and her neck to the left. Personality: She an autistic Dandere and a veteran Otaku. As a Dandere, she had a very strong personality, for I'm very distrustful of others, notable with dishonest and arrogant people. But very often reserved with the new ones, very quiet, innocent and kind-hearted woman, because she had strong understanding and empathy for those who have suffered due her painful past. She was extremely sensitive. Although as an autistic woman, she remain intelligent but very stubborn, very sincere and honest. The best anime according to Salamander: Mai-Hime (from Sunrise) Kamisama Hajimemashita / Kamisama Kiss (from TMS Entertainment) Romeo X Juliet (from Gonzo) Darker Than Black (from Bones) Akatsuki no Yona / Yona of the Dawn (from Pierrot) Overlord (from Madhouse) BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo (from Toei Animation) Hell Girl / Jigoku Shoujo (from Studio Deen) DanMachi / Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? (from J.C.Staff) Ao no Exorcist / Blue Exorcist (from A-1 Pictures) Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (from Kyoto Animation) Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (from Production I.G) Akuma no Riddle / Riddle Story of the Devil (from Diomedéa) Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika / Puella Magi Madoka Magika (from Shaft) RWBY (the web anime) Crossover Precure Series: The reason for having created the Crossovers between the Precure series and the Animation Studios: Since Salamander became a fan of Kingdom Hearts, J-Stars Victory Vs, Project x Zone and Tsubasa Resavoir Chronicle, because Kingdom Hearts was the very first crossover into video games between Disney and Final Fantasy. This is the reason she created her own fan Crossover Pretty Cure series. She have named her crossover series after the name of the popular studio animes. Another reason is that as Salamander is a big fan of Shounen/Nekketsu manga such as Toriko, BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo, Rosario + Vampire, Soul Eater, Nura: Rise of the Yôkai. Crossovers bewteen the Precure series and the Animation Studios: Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! (Named after Gonzo) TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure (Named after TMS Entertainment) Bones Pretty Cure! (Named after Bones) Pierrot Pretty Cure (Named after Pierrot) J.C.Staff Pretty Cure (Named after J.C.Staff) Diomedéa Pretty Cure (Named after Diomedéa) (First choice for the sixth season in the future, probably in 2020) Madhouse Pretty Cure (Named after Madhouse) (Second choice for the sixth season in the future, probably in 2020) Fan series: Harem Pretty Cure (in the future, probably in 2020) Yōkai Spirits Pretty Cure Shin Nanatsu no Taizai Pretty Cure! Nanatsu no Taizai Pretty Cure! Little Women Pretty Cure Sengoku Pretty Cure Preferences: Favorite Color: '''Vermillion red, mainly bright colors. '''Flower: Vanilla Orchid. (The white color represent reverence, innocence and beauty. The yellow color represent friendship and new beginnings.) Favorite Foods: Omurice, Ramen, Tamagoyaki, Candies, Chocolate, Bento, Tuna and cheese pizza. Drinks: Japanese tea and Hot chocolate (she drink rarely hot drinks), Ice tea and cold drinks. Musics: Japanese musics and from Manga anime (OST, Manga Opening and Manga Ending). Countries: Japan, France, and America. Manga Genres: '''Yuri / Shoujo-Ai, Yaoi / Shounen-Ai, Drama, Comedy, Action, Shounen, Shoujo, Seinen. '''Favorites Anime Studios: '''Gonzo, Bones, Pierrot, Madhouse, TMS Entertainment, J.C Staff, A-1 Pictures, Production I.G, Diomedéa, Satelight, Studio Deen, Silver Link, Sunrise, Shaft, Kyoto Animation, Toei Animation, AIC (Anime International Company), Gainax. '''Favorite Video Games: Pokemon, Animal Crossing, Kingdom Hearts, Mario Kart, Mario Bros. User Friends from the Fandom of Pretty Cure: FairySina, CureLightning, CureInfinity1, Yoshi0001. Etymology: Salamander (サラマンダー) - It is a legendary creature of the European mythology. The legendary salamander is depicted with a typical salamander with a lizard-like form with an affinity with fire, but it is also represented to the fire dragon. Note * Her zodiac sign is Aries. * She's born in France, but Laotian native. Future Series: (probably in 2020) Harem Pretty Cure: Momiji Benio is a 11 year old boy who has never had friends or a girlfriend, he was very lonely and reserved because he had a tormented past due the attack in his birthplace. He was once a wolf-like fairy as Gallow, before being sealed in his human form by a demon named Razen. His only wish was to have someone he trusted, and be able to save his original world. Arriving in the human world, he met a 14-year-old girl named Asahi Tobira. Although that Asahi has difficulty building relationships with others, she's actually a fragile girl internally deeply traumatized by her father's death while on the stake during the whitch hunting by the Demon Inquisition. Subsequently, a Makai appeared and attacked Asahi, Momiji saved Asahi and gave her the Gear Pact, she becames Cure Slayer and defeated the Makai. Shortly after the battle, Asahi falls in love with Momiji after saving her, and will become the only boy she loves. During their adventures, Momiji will encounter other girls who were Precures who will also fall in love with him, which will make Asahi jealous of the other girls close to Momiji. Future Characters Note these characters are named after the English Voice Actors from Funimation, mainly from Riddle Story of Devil/Akuma no Riddle, in English dub. Momiji Benio / Gallow (the main male character, named after Morgan Berry, known for voiced Tokaku Azuma in Riddle Story of Devil) Asahi Tobira / Cure Slayer (the main female character, named after Alexis Tipton, known for voiced Haru Ichinose in Riddle Story of Devil) Junko Mayu / Cure Break (named after Jamie Marchi, known for voiced Isuke Inukai in Riddle Story of Devil) Chitose Hamada / Cure Fullbring (named after Clarine Harp, known for voiced Kouko Kaminaga in Riddle Story of Devil) Natsuki Hokuto / Cure Poison (named after Natalie Hoover, known for voiced Hitsugi Kirigaya in Riddle Story of Devil) Asuna Mizusawa / Cure Revenge (named after Anastasia Muñoz, known for voiced Shiena Kenmochi in Riddle Story of Devil) Misaki Komatsu / Cure Crush (named after Mikaela Krantz, known for voiced Mahiru/Shinya Banba in Riddle Story of Devil) Reon Ranka / Cure Illusion (named after Lauren Landa, known for voiced Nio Hashiri in Riddle Story of Devil) Future Concept of the Sixth Crossover Season: Diomedéa Pretty Cure (first choice) A Crossover with Akuma no Riddle, Campione! and Sky Wizards Academy. This story take place in the alternate universe of the animes produced by the studio Diomedéa. The world takes place where monsters and humans cohabit together for good or evil. One thing is for sure is that hunters are made to hunt monsters. Tokaku Azuma a 15 year old girl who was originally a member of the evil organization called "Ragnarok" that made up hunters who hunted monsters. Tokaku who devotes unlimited hatred to the monsters who are responsible for the death of Haru Ichinose, the girl so Tokaku was in love. But as a result of the horrendous truth about the Ragnarok, Tokaku leaves in disgust of the disregard for the lives of innocent people shown by Shiena Kenmochi, one of Tokaku's classmates who worked also for the Ragnarok and was also a Dark Elf. Tokaku will eventually steal the grimoire-like transformation device called the "Legendary Grimoire" at the same time. Furious of the betrayal, Shiena created the Monslayer in order to kill Tokaku. However, the female Mythological Fairy appears to save Tokaku named Sleipnir: the Beast of Darkness. After using the Legendary Grimoire, she became Cure Odin, she managed easily the Monslayer. It was revealed that Tokaku is not an ordinary Precure, she's actually a Hunter-Precure: the highest title of the strongest hunters and the Precures, but very few girls succeeded in becoming the Hunter-Precures. And apparently, Sleipnir seems to know Tokaku. But what is the connection between Sleipnir and Tokaku? What did Ragnarok intend to do? Precures: Tokaku Azuma (東 兎角 Azuma Tokaku) / Cure Odin (キュア オーディン Kyua Ōdin) - Tokaku is the first protagonist of the story and an anti-heroine. She is a 15 year old girl with a cool and distant personality who formerly worked as a member of the Ragnarok since Haru was supposed to be killed by the monsters, which drives Tokaku to seek revenge for her death by eliminating all the monsters, until learned the horrible truth about the Ragnarok. Tokaku will eventually betray them and mainly Shiena, her classmate from the Myojo Academy, and steal the Legendary Grimoire at the same time. Just after leaving the Ragnarok and becoming a Hunter-Precure, Tokaku did not try to save the humans or the world but avenged only from Haru's presumed death, and being rejected by the people and the Class Black due to the rumors spread because of Shiena that Tokaku was a traitor in the eyes of all. Until she just met Erica Blandelli who was at her opposite and her relationship is very tense at the beginning, she managed to reason with them and rally to the Class Black. Tokaku was in love with Haru and she is the only girl who was a lesbian. As Cure Odin, her blue eyes become ice blue while her short hair become long and take the winter blue color. Her main weapons are Gungnir, a legendary spear, and Draupnir, a magical ring that allowed her to controled her ice magic. Tokaku is known as the "Ice Spear Hunter" (氷槍の狩人 Hyōsō no Kariudo) and her theme color is Winter Blue. Her partner is Sleipnir: the Beast of Darkness. Her Sacred Incarnation is "Fimbulvetr Odin" (フィンブルヴェトル オーディン Finburuvu~etoru Ōdin). Her catchphrase is "I won't let anyone touch her!" (だれにもさわらせない! Dare ni mo sawarasenai!), only when someone are going to harmed Haru. Erica Blandelli (エリカ ブランデッリ Erika Buranderri) / Cure Thor (キュア ソール Kyua Sōru) - She is an Italian girl who is member of the Copper Black Cross. Her rank of Great Knight, and the title of Diavolo Rosso (Dark Red Devil), Erica is a magic swordsmen who meets Godou and ends up falling in love with him. She possesed "Cuore di Leone", an enchanted sword that she can summon to her hand. She likes to keep herself in control of her own situation, thus she can be very forceful in her affection and jealousy. However, she knows her own limitations to be able to help and protect Godou. After the loss of her weapon and her magic, Erica then decides to become a hunter where she will become a Hunter-Precure after receiving her Legendary Grimoire in order to save the world and humanity. When Erica entered the fairy world of Yggdrasil, she encountered Tokaku who was the opposite of her. As Cure Thor, her long blond hair become a messy long hair and her eyes become golden. Her main weapon is Mjöllnir, a legendary hammer that allowed her to controled her lightning magic. Erica is known as the Thunder Hammer Hunter (雷槌の狩人 Ikadzuchi no Kariudo) and her theme color is Golden. Her partner is Eikthyrnir: the Beast of Earth. Misora Whitale (ミソラ ホイットテール Misora Hoittotēru) / Cure Loki (キュア ロキ Kyua Roki) - Misora is the leader of the Platoon E601 in the past. She had a good speed and stamina, but really impulsive and she dislike to giving orders. When Kanata finds out her own desire of being a Sword Sorcerer as a way of honoring her late mother, he decides to train Misora in order to make her improve. Misora falls in love with Kanata and usually gets jealous when he acts kindly towards Yuri. Misora appears for the first time in episode 13 in the "Midgard Arc". Considered a living nightmare among the Hunter-Precures and the students of the Class Black, she wants to destroy the Myojo Academy and take revenge against the students, where she's marked by humiliation and bullying inflicted by students of the Class Black because Misora never to kill but instead to befriended the monsters she considered as her friends. But she was however overcome by Tokaku, saying that she also suffered mockery from her own classmates, and that she never kill or capture the monsters before, Misora will eventually join them as a third member. As Cure Loki, her red eyes become green while her dark pink hair become silver. Her main weapon is Lævateinn, a legendary sword that allowed her to controled the metal magic. Misora is known as the "Steel Blade Hunter" (鋼刃の狩人 Kōjin no Kariudo) and her theme color is Silver. Her partner is Fenrir: the Beast of Fire. Allies Otoya Takechi (武智 乙哉 Takechi Otoya) - Known as the "Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century" for her serial killer antics, a sadist who hides her true nature under the guise of an extremely playful girl. Her main obsession is scissors when she carries a whole bag of them around her waist. Otoya is notably seen to be scared of Nio, showing that she knows of Nio's true nature. Otoya was sincerely in love with Shiena Kenmochi, or even a little too much to lead her as Yandere. But following Shiena's sudden departure, she was saddened and then discovered with horror that she had become a member of the Ragnarok. Feeling betrayed by Shiena, Otoya decides to kill her and commits suicide. However, after defeating Shiena as Heidrun, she will eventually reconcile with her. Unfortunately, after Shiena was suddenly killed in front of Otoya, she sacrificed her own life to save Tokaku and others. However, Otoya and Shiena come back in the following episodes and seems to be bringing them back to life. Her partner is Heidrun: the Beast of Light. Liliana Kranjcar (リリアナ クラニチャール Ririana Kuranicharu) - Erica's childhood friend and a silver-haired girl with a svelte body. Liliana has been also been called the Sword Fairy and Blue Witch, although these seem to be more nicknames as she is rarely called either while Erica is called or calls herself Diavolo Rosso often. Erica is more gullible to Erica and Karen's pranks. Liliana is also in love with Godou, but does her best to hide it from others. Usually covering up her desire to be in close proximity or help Godou with claims of merely serving her role as a knight or bodyguard. She is great at housework and cooking, is a descendant of witches, and has the hobby of writing embarrassing romantic novels. Her flight magic, witchcraft, potions, communicating with plants and animals, and spells relating to water, earth, and sky. She proved invaluable in not only opening a gate to the astral realm to rescue Godou and Erica, but the knowledge to create the potion required to be unaffected by the astral realm's environment. Her partner is Gullinbursti: the Beast of Wind. Lecty Eisenach (レクティ アイゼナッハ Rekuti Aizenahha) - Lecty is the member of the Platoon E601 as a close combat fighter and an ally. Despite being skilled with her weapon, Lecty is incredibly shy and prone to apologizing a lot for no reason. In order to help her, Kanata makes her work at a maid cafe so she can talk to other people. She also has feelings for Kanata as he made her improve her lack of social skills and confidence. Her partner is Jörmungand: the Beast of Water. Mascots: Haru Ichinose (一ノ瀬 晴 Ichinose Haru) / Sleipnir (スリーピニール Surīpinīru) - Haru is a bright and cheerful girl who aims to become friends with everyone, she is the second protagonist. Haru is Tokaku's partner. She is kind and naive who fall in love with Tokaku. She has strange scars on but all over her body as well. She is uncomfortable with people looking at her scars on her body. Haru possesses the "queen bee" ability, that attracts, controls and manipulates people, like how a queen bee controls her worker bees. Haru was supposed to be dead before the beginning of the series as she was attacked by the monsters, but she was survived over from this attack. On the verge of death, Haru will become a Mythological-Fairy in order to survive. When she was Sleipnir, she saved Tokaku several times before revealing her true appearance and being Haru, where she became Tokaku's partner in the episode 14. As Sleipnir, she was a eight-legged horse-like Mythological-Fairy, her sentences is "~ Hiiiiin", she's known as the "Beast of Darkness" (闇の獣 Yami no Kemono) and her element is Darkness. She is able to change form, such as unicorn, pegasus, kirin, kelpie, even a nightmare horse. Godou Kusanagi (草薙 護堂 Kusanagi Godō) - He is a retired middle school baseball player and Shizuka's older brother who is also a Mythological-Fairy. Godou is Erica's partner. Upon his encounter with Erica Blandelli, Godou manages to slay the god Verethragna, a Persian god of Victory. He is a little afraid of women due to being completely dense to their feelings, numerous interrogations and punishments from his sister, along with Erica's pranks and the occasional blackmail. Godou tends to take what people say at face value, missing their intentions. In order to save Erica from the Raknarok, Godou become a Mythological-Fairy. As Eikthyrnir, he was a male deer-like Mythological-Fairy, his sentences is "~ Brââââ", he's known as the "Beast of Earth" (土の獣 Tsuchi no Kemono) and his element is Earth. Kanata Age (カナタ エイジ Kanata Eiji) / Fenrir (フェンリル Fenriru) - Kanata is formerly known as the ace of Platoon S128 and the strongest Sky Wizard of the world. He becomes the instructor of Platoon E601, hoping to improve their abilities. He tends to be in situations where the girls label him as a pervert but is able to overcome the hurdles thrown at him. He was currently a Mythological-Fairy, known as Fenrir and becoming Misora's partner. As Fenrir, he was a fire wolf-like Mythological-Fairy, his sentences is "~ Ahrooo", he's known as the "Beast of Fire" (火の獣 Hi no Kemono) and his element is Fire. Shiena Kenmochi (剣持 しえな Kenmochi Shiena) / Heidrun (ヘイズルーン Heizurūn) - Shiena is a cheerful and scatterbrained girl, who was originally an former antagonist during the "Yggdrasil Arc" and the "Midgard Arc". Shiena is Otoya's partner. Shiena hates when the people called her "four-eyes" because of her glasses or "Nerdmochi" (オタクモチ Otakumochi). When she was younger, Shiena is a victim of severe bullying. As a result, Shiena is very unforgiving of those who bully. In order to take revenge on the bullies and chase the monsters to prove her worth, Shiena will become a member of the Ragnarok after accepting the offer of the head of the organization which was Yuri Meichi. Subsequently, Shiena becomes a violent hunter who is very determined to bring justice upon the bullies for their mistreatment towards her. However, Tokaku severed her association with Shiena during a mission where she shows the disregard for the innocent lives and revealed the true nature of the Ragnarok. Shocked by her defection, Shiena swore to make her pay for leaving the Ragnarok by destroying everything she cherished. However, after being defeated by Tokaku with the help of Otoya, Shiena will eventually reconcile with them. But Shiena will eventually be killed afterwards, but will return in subsequent episodes and reborn as Heidrun where she will become Otoya's partner, but barely returned to the Class Black, she was persecuted very quickly for high treason and who was an accomplice with the Ragnarok, but managed to reconcile them thanks to Tokaku. As Heidrun, she was a goat-like Mythological-Fairy, her sentences is "~ Bêêêê", she's known as the "Beast of Light" (光の獣 Hikari no Kemono) and her element is Light. Shizuka Kusanagi (草薙 静花 Kusanagi Shizuka) / Gullinbursti (グリンブルスティ Gurinburusuti) - Shizuka is Godou's younger sister who has short brown hair, and also a Mythological-Fairy like him. She is a strong-willed girl who is suspicious about her brother's actions and fears that he has inherited their grandfather's lady-killer ways. Shizuka is aware of a multitude of girls, especially several of her friends, being fond of him but refuses to enlighten him about it. She worries that one day Godou will not only realize his extreme talent at attracting the love and affection of women. Like Yuri, Shizuka often criticizes Godou, but it is a front for her concern for her brother. Since Godou's high school and her middle school are part of the same school complex, she is a member of the same tea ceremony club that Yuri belongs to. Shizuka is jealous of all the attention Godou receives from Erica. As Gullinbursti, she was a boar-like Mythological-Fairy, she was a boar-like Mythological-Fairy, her sentences is "~ Uiiiiik", she's known as the "Beast of Wind" (風の獣 Kaze no Kemono) and her element is Wind. Rico Flamel (リコ フラメル Riko Furameru) / Jörmungand (ヨルムンガンド Yorumungando) - The member of Platoon E601 as a sniper and a Mythological-Fairy. Rico is Lecty's partner. Intelligent and very good at shooting, Rico is narcissistic to the point of seeing herself as a goddess, not even bothering to practice. It turns out that a lot of her narcissism comes from feeling inferior towards her older sister, but Kanata helps her recover her will to fight. She has feelings for Kanata as well as he accepts her for who she really is. For the unknown reason, she becoming a Mythological-Fairy. As Jörmungand, she was a snake-like Mythological-Fairy, her sentences is "~ Bêêêê", she's known as the "Beast of Water" (水の獣 Hikari no Kemono) and her element is Water. Villains: Meichi Yuri (百合 目一 Yuri Meichi) - Meichi is the chairwoman of the Ragnarok and the true antagonist of the story. Meichi is also Nio's caretaker, having taken her in from the Kuzunoha clan, Nio was also in love with her. For unknown reasons, Meichi wants to take revenge against the monsters and eliminate them, and it was she who also recruited Tokaku and Shiena to be able to eliminate the monsters. But it was revealed that Nio was killed by humans who will reveal their true appearances and become monsters, which prompted Meichi to take revenge also against humans as well as monsters. But after defeating Meichi and bringing Nio back to life, she will eventually ally in order to stop the apocalypse. Yuri Mariya (万里谷 祐理 Mariya Yuri) - A dark-haired princess shrine maiden who is a member of the Ragnarok under Meichi's orders for unknown reasons. Often called a Yamato nadeshiko, Yuri is clairvoyant and uses magic to heal and send knowledge to Godou. Yuri is the weakest, shown when playing sports, but excels at support and is unrivaled at information gathering. She is an excellent cook in both taste and visual appeal, the head of the Tea Ceremony Club that Godou's little sister Shizuka Kusanagi is also a member. Like Erica, she falls in love with Godou when she sees how willing he is to put his all to protect others. Yuri gets upset when she sees Godou with one of the other girls, which she misinterprets as flirting, or extremely serious she unknowingly smiles while giving off an extremely cold presence. Freon Flamel (フロン フラメル Furon Furameru) - Freon Rico's older sister and the supervisor of the Sky Wizard Platoon. She worked also the Ragnarok under Meichi's order to eliminate monsters. She dislike her younger sister's attitude, and being aware about of Rico as her Mythological-Fairy form. Story Arcs: Yggdrasil Arc Midgard Arc Asgard Arc Ragnarok Arc New Themes: the Norse Mythology, the Friendship, the Fighting, the Hunters, the Monsters and the Norse Gods. ''' Madouse Pretty Cure (second choice) A Crossover with Overlord, Hanayamata and Chihayafuru. This story take place in the alternate universe of the animes produced by the studio Madhouse. One day in the DMMORPG named Yggdrasil, Albedo is suddenly transported into a parallel world without any explanation, her comarades are also being transported into the world inspired by ancient Greece. In trying to take her marks in this new world, Albedo is attacked by a band of brigands. She is saved by a girl named Naru Sekiya aka Cure Zeus, better known as Heaven Guardian. Naru is a God-Precure, a new type of Precure similar of a divine god. Having witnessed this heroic feat committed by Naru, Albedo was given inspiration to become a great heroine. But the problem is that women are not made to become heroes being that only men can become and accomplish their feats, and Albedo was alas a woman. But she did not intend to remain so, no matter what obstacles he encounters, Albedo never gives up and then goes to prove her worth. Albedo became so Cure Hades: the Hell Guardian, and confronted by a Chimera where she managed to defeat it. Albedo and Naru will then found the remaining comarades who are also transported into the parallel world, and their quest is just beginning. Precures: Albedo (アルベド Arubedo) / '''Cure Hades (キュア ハデス Kyua Hadesu) - Albedo is the first protagonist of the story. She is the overseer of the Floor Guardians from Nazarick, she has authority over all the guards. She is truly obsessed with her master, Momonga aka Ainz Ooal Gown, and wishes to give her a descent, but her attraction for her lord puts her in rivalry with Shalltear. She and her companions were suddenly transported into another world that Albedo will meet with Naru Sekiya who was a God-Precure, who inspired her to become a great heroine and accomplish the exploits. However, since Albedo was a woman, she can not become a heroine because only men can become heroes, and it is worth to be mocked by men. But that does not prevent Albedo from becoming one. And that's when she received the fabulous "Divine Box" to becoming a God-Precure. As Cure Hades, she wore a unicorn-like armor while her eyes turned into blue, but her long black hair remain the same. Albedo is known as the "Hell Guardian" (地獄の保護者 Jigoku no Hogo-sha) and she was the Unicorn constellation. Her Guardian is Perseus: the Spirit of Darkness. Naru Sekiya (関谷 なる Sekiya Naru) / Cure Zeus (キュア ゼウス Kyua Zeusu) - Naru is a 14 year old girl who considers herself extremely average. Aside from reading fairy tales, Naru doesn't have many interests outside of practising iaido at home. She lacks the confidence to bring herself out of her routine life, but upon encountering Hana and taking up yosakoi, she starts to change little by little. Her favorite flower is the cherry blossom. And she, too, had met Albedo on her arrival in her world, and who inspired her to become a heroine. As Cure Zeus, she wore a phoenix-like armor while her eyes turned into golden, and her short dark purple hair turned into the long golden hair. Naru is known as the "Heaven Guardian" (天国の保護者 Tengoku no Hogo-sha) and she was the Phoenix constellation. Her Guardian is Heracles: the Spirit of Lightning. Chihaya Ayase (綾瀬 千早 Ayase Chihaya) / Cure Poseidon (キュア ポセイドン Kyua Poseidon) - The determined high school girl who was inspired by Arata to play the karuta. She begins a karuta club at her high school with Taichi. While she is beautiful, she is considered as too weird, her classmates referring to her as a "beauty in vain". Chihaya is the captain of Mizusawa Karuta Club who works very hard at improving to her karuta skills. She is a strong, passionate person who loves karuta and is dedicated to her teammates and friends. Chihaya shares a strong bond of trust and friendship. Chihaya cares deeply about Arata, despite their long-distance relationship. While on the telephone with Arata, she realizes that she will always love him and karuta. As Cure Poseidon, she wore a dragon-like armor while both light brown eyes and hair turned into sea blue. Chihaya is known as the "Atlantis Guardian" (アトランティスの保護者 Atorantisu no Hogo-sha) and she was the Dragon constellation. Her Guardian is Theseus: the Spirit of Water. Allies: Ainz Ooal Gown (アインズ ウール ゴウン Ainzu Ūru Goun) / Momonga (モモンガ Momonga) - Originally, he was a simple salaryman playing a VR online game, but after he was transported to the New World, he decides to make himself a legend in hopes of finding his old guildmates. To facilitate his search, he changes his name from Momonga to Ainz Ooal Gown. He slowly grows into his role as a leader after deciding to create a kingdom where humans and non-humans are equal. Ainz doesn't need to eat or sleep, can't be poisoned or killed by conventional means, but also suppresses his emotions and empathy. His real name is revealed to be Satoru Suzuki. His partner is Orion: the Spirit of Earth. . Yaya Sasame (笹目 ヤヤ Sasame Yaya) - Yaya is Naru's best friend whose parents run a noodle shop. She is particularly clingy towards Naru and gets jealous when she becomes friendly with others. Her favorite flower is the rose. Her partner is Andromeda: the Spirit of Light. Mascots: Shalltear Bloodfallen (シャルティア ブラッドフォールン Sharutia Buraddofōren) / Perseus (ペルセウス Peruseusu) - Shalltear Bloodfallen is the second heroine and Albedo's partner. She is the guardian of the 1st, 2nd and 3rd floor of Nazarick, she is a true vampire for a young girl. She loves Ainz and therefore has a rival, Albedo herself. She often quarrels with Aura, one of the two guards on the 6th floor, who mocks her appearance and especially her flat chest, which forces her to stuff her bra, her undead condition removing everything hope of a change in appearance. Hana N. Fountainstand (ハナ N フォンテーンスタンド Hana Enu Fontēnsutando) / Heracles (ヘラクレス Herakuresu) - Hana is an excitable American girl who transfers into Naru's class. Having become fascinated with yosakoi following a trip to Japan when she was a child. She lives with her father who is divorced from her mother who lives in America. She has a tomboyish personality and tends to get a little over excited, sometimes dancing in dangerous locations. Her favorite flower is the bluestar. Taichi Mashima (真島 太一 Mashima Taichi) / Achilles (アキレス Akiresu) - Taichi is Chihaya's childhood friend and her partner. His mother is very strict with him. Taichi have feelings for Chihaya and jealous of her feelings for Arata. Taichi is the president of Mizusawa Karuta Club. He cares for her very deeply, being there for her every time Chihaya gets upset or sad. He has serious character to make up for Chihaya's comical character. As a child, Taichi was a spoiled rich, child and disliked Arata, making fun of him for being poor, but as soon he, Chihaya, and Arata started to play Karuta together, they became friends. In love, Taichi still views Arata as his enemy. As Achilles, . Tami Nishimikado (西御門 多美 Nishimikado Tami) / Medea (メデア Medea) -Tami is a student council vice-president at Naru's school. As both of their fathers were acquaintances, she and Naru grew up together, with Naru regarding her as a big sister. She is quite fond of her father and had spent most of her time focusing on becoming a proper Japanese woman in order to please him. Her favorite flower is the lily. As Medea, . Villains: . Sari Tokiwa (常盤 沙里 Tokiwa Sari) - She is the homeroom and English teacher and also Machi's older sister. She originally planned to take over her parents' hospital together with Machi, but after helping Machi with studying, Sally chose to leave home, inspired to become a teacher instead. Sari becomes the yosakoi's club advisor, initially showing little interest but soon becoming more involved, including trying to make the girls wear cosplay while performing, though she is occasionally shown to be lazy and forgetful. Sumire Hanano (花野 菫 Hanano Sumire) - Sumire is a jealous girl who joins the Karuta Club at the start of Chihaya's second year. After been dumped by her boyfriend on the first day of school, she develops a crush on Taichi. Sumire joins the club in order to get close to Taichi. Her feelings for Taichi become more genuine as she spends more time around him. Story Arcs: Another World Arc Twelve Labors Arc Mount Olympus Arc Greek Underworld Arc 'New Themes: the Greek Mythology, the Friendship, the Fighting, the Constellations, the Heroism and the Greek Gods. ' PG-13- Teens 13 or older Future Titles concept: (But one of them must be chosen for the sixth crossover season) Madhouse Pretty Cure (マッドハウス プリキュア Maddohausu Purikyua) Diomedéa Pretty Cure (ディオメディア プリキュア Diomedia Purikyua) . What is the future title to be chosen for being the sixth crossover season created by Cure Salamander in 2020? Diomedéa Pretty Cure Madhouse Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Salamander